31 December 1985
Show ; Name *Janice Long and John Peel's New Year's Eve Party ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-31 ; Comments *Peel and Janice present a five and a half hour show from 7:30pm to 1:00am featuring the highlights of Live Aid (9:15 to 10:30pm), Video Video (10:30 to 11:00pm featuring Andy Kershaw introducing the top videos as chosen over the last few months by Whistle Test viewers), Madness in Concert (11:00 to 11:30pm direct from the stage of the Hammersmith Odeon, London, introduced by Richard Skinner), and from 11.30pm to 1.00am, Peel and Janice see out the old and bring in the new with some of listeners night-time favourites. *The show was simultaneous broadcast with BBC2 between 9:15 to 11:30pm. Sessions *None Tracklisting Live Aid - The Concert (Highlights) * Status Quo: Rockin All Over The World * Style Council: Beat Surrender * Boomtown Rats: Rat Trap * Ultravox: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes * Loudness: Gotta Fight * Spandau Ballet: True * Elvis Costello: All You Need Is Love * Nik Kershaw: Wouldn't It Be Good * Sade: Is It A Crime * Sting: Every Breath You Take * Autograph: Golovokruzhenie * Howard Jones: Hide And Seek * Bryan Ferry: Slave To Love * Paul Young: Everytime You Go Away * Bryan Adams: Cuts Like A Knife * U2: Fade Away * Dire Straits: Sultans Of Swing * Madonna: Love Makes The World Go Around * David Bowie & Mick Jagger: Dancing In The Street * Queen: We Are The Champions * David Bowie: Rebel Rebel * The Who: Pinball Wizard * Elton John: Rocket Man * Daryl Hall & John Oates: Maneater * Paul McCartney: Let It Be * Rolling Stones: It's Only Rock 'N' Roll (But I Like It) * USA For Africa: We Are The World * Cars (2): Drive * Band Aid: Do They Know It's Christmas? Madness In Concert # Time # I'll Compete # Embarrassment # My Girl # Michael Caine # Grey Day # Uncle Sam John[[John Peel| Peel]]' & Janice Long (snippet)' * Wilson Pickett: In The Midnight Hour (links into the chimes of Big Ben) :(Various South American football chants) :JL:'' Happy New Year Mum and Dad'' :JP:'' Happy New Year Pig'' :JL:'' Happy New Year John..... (KISS), What are we supposed to do now ?'' :JL:'' Wait for these dongs to end'' :JP:'' Janice, story of your life, muffled laughter, it's alright Dave, I didn't say that….. That seems to be the lot, Happy new year'' * Cheviot Ranters: Corn Rigs (Original/Dunstanburgh Castle/Goodnight) (last heard on Top Gear in June 1972) :(Track missing unknown ends in a slight cheer (might actually be a encore from the Madness gig earlier) :JP:'' Well Janice, what do you think of 1986 so far ?'' :JL:'' I love it, I'm spending it with you, I always remember what somebody said to me whatever you do on New Years Day, you do all year round, '' :JP:'' Oh yeah, that's not gonna work out at all, don't think you'd like it if that happens, its a terrible mess.'' :JL:'' Its 1986 11, no 12 minutes into 1986'' :JP:'' There was a nice thing on the television, we're not gonna do a Steve Wright and recommend you watch television and don't listen to the radio but er the drummer from Madness had on his drumkit something like Happy New Year Basildon'' :JL:'' I like the name Basildon'' :JP:'' So I might say Happy New Year Stowmarket'' :JL:'' Please do'' :JP:'' OK, I've said it now'' :JL:'' Carry on with the music ?'' :JP:'' Think we should'' :JL:'' Four Tops ? It's the same old song, Happy New Year from me and Peely…'' * Four Tops: It's The Same Old Song :(snippet ends) File ;Name *1) 1CDR0013201_BD02-101.mp3 (Live Aid - The Concert Highlights) *2) 1CDR0013202_BD02-91.mp3 (Live Aid - The Concert Highlights) *3) Madness live New Year's Eve 1985 part 1 (Madness In Concert) *4) Madness live New Year's Eve 1985 part 2 (Madness In Concert) *5) Madness live New Year's Eve 1985 part 3 (Madness In concert) *6) The Archive Tapes : Peel fragments (John Peel & Janice Long (snippet)) ;Length *1) 42:21 *2) 32:09 *3) 08:37 *4) 07:00 *5) 09:08 *6) 02:13 ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1)2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B478/1) *3) YouTube *4) YouTube *5) YouTube *6) Archive Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online